FOREVER!
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: The old name was Hearts in the Darkness. Axel and Roxas were lover? But Roxas forgot! when he remebers will he still love Axel? Complete!
1. Hearts in Darkness

Hearts in the Darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own what I do not own and since we all no I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 you cannot say I do or sue me!

AN/ Ok this tell some stuff from the game and implies Roxas and Axel fluff, so if you don't like please DON'T READ+

SORASORASORASORASORASORASORASORASORASORASORASORASORA

He always sits alone staring up at the night sky, the moon shown down on him like a spot light. How I love watching his blond brown hair blow in the wind. His beautiful crystal blue eyes stare at me when I talk to him. And when we fight! He's beautiful! The way he mores though the enemy. I was so in love with him but he didn't care…

In fact he didn't even notices, and when he got the Keyblades, the bosses were so happy! But he wasn't, he didn't understand. He believed no one loved him that he was unimportant. But he wasn't. I loved him, but still he didn't notices. Even when I came to stop him from leaving he just said that no one would care that he was gone! But that wasn't the truth! I loved him!

I was so glad I had to find him, so glad! But he didn't know me! Me! His best friend! SighI felt so sad; I had to kill him and I new I couldn't. I wanted him to kill me if it meant that I had to fight him to the death I wanted him to kill me first. So I fallowed him.

And with my last breath I wished to see him again that things were different that he could of loved me as I loved him but no, he went to Sora…he gave up the light and woke up Sora…

Will we meet again? I don't know but I do know there is light in every heart and every heart has the ability to love…even if there made out of darkness and are not suppose to exist…

We are Nobodies….

We do not exist…

But I…I…loved…

I am Axel….

And I loved Roxas….

Goodbye……………………………………………………………………………

ROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXASROXAS

Hi Crimson here! I bought the new KH game and I was like OHMYGOODNESS! Axel is so cute! And Roxas and him would be so cute together so I decided to write a fic!

Please review and tell me what you think and if you agree with me or not I love opoins! Thinks for reading my short one-shot!


	2. Hearts in light

Heart without light.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now would I?

I stared at the red haired teen as he disappeared into darkness. Axel was gone? Did I really know him once? What was he to me? Who was I when I new him?

As I stared into the darkness I heard his voice, "I'll see you again…" was he really gone? If he would see me again that means he wasn't dead right?

I sighed, "Axel…what were you to me?"

(A year ago…)

Axel smiled as he watched the tall slender young teen with blond spiky hair practice sword fighting.

"Roxas are you going to stop anytime soon?" Axel asked.

The teen cocked his head to the side, "Why do you have something better in mind?" He asked with an evil grin.

Axel smirked, "You read my mind…." He whispered pulling the teen down next to him and capturing the teen's lips.

Roxas smiled into the kiss, "I love you."

Axel pulled away, "Do you?"

"You no it."

Axel's eyes soften, "I'll never let you forget that."

"I'll never forget this feeling…" Roxas promised.

"I hope you're right…"

"I am, after all I've never been wrong…" Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah…" Axel kissed the teen again this time he put his tong into the boy's mouth.

I shook my head I felt dizzy, "What was that?" I thought.

I looked back at the area where Axel had disappeared, "Was I his _lover_?" I asked myself.

Shacking my head I turned and left letting that final thought go free.

FIN

Hi guys I know I had said this fic was a one shot but I kinda thought it would be cool to write a bit more so yeah…Review!


	3. Hearts sleeping silently

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ha! I do not own this video game! Isn't that great…?

Roxas lay in his room late at night staring at the ceiling, his eyes started to droop close. Right before he gave away to sleep a figure stood over him then sleep hit him like a ton a bricks.

Axel smiled down at his sleeping lover who forgot him; it was time to make the boy remember. He picked up the boy and left heading for his apartment.

He entered his apartment to find his roommate there, "Hey." He said.

His roommate just looked up and nodded then went back to staring out the window. His roommate had long silver hair a aqua blue eyes.

"Is that him?" Axel's roommate asked. "The one that you love?"

"Yes…he doesn't remember me though…" Axel said.

"Mine remembers," The silver hair roommate said. "He's most likely looking for me…"

"Would you be happy if he is?" Axel asked.

"Yeah…" Axel's roommate said. "But he has someone else in his heart too."

Axel sighed. "Sorry…"

"I can't do anything about it," He said. "I love the girl too. I just love him more is all."

Axel smiled, "Why don't you go to him?"

"I can't…" He said. "He would go back to her."

"Then tell him your feelings," Axel said.

The roommate glared at Axel and stood, "I'm going out."

Axel sighed and looked down at the sleeping boy in his bed.

"Roxas…?"

He brushed some of the blond brown hair out of the boys eyes, and leaned doen and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

Fin. Review!


	4. Starting again?

Chapter 4

Declaimer: see first chapter!

When they stopped to eat Sam didn't feel up to it, so he just let Dean eat and Sam Watched.

"Sam, why don't you go get us a room?" Dean asked.

Sam pushed himself up from the table and said, "Alright," and he left to find a place for them to sleep tonight.

Sam walked over to a Holiday Inn and went into the hotel and came out with the room key. He was on his way back to the restaurant when he felt faint and started to fall.

Someone yelled, "Watch out!" And he felt familiar arms wrapped around him, protecting him. That was all he remembered before his mind went blank.

Dean had finished eating and went out to find Sam. He looked across the road in time to see Sam crossing towards the restaurant Dean had just left.

Sam was almost to the sidewalk when he fell. Dean was by his side wrapping his arm around his brother before he hit the floor.

Dean held his younger brother, calling his name over and over again. "Sammy? Sam? Sammy please?" He begged.

A figure dressed in black stood in an alleyway across street next to the hotel. A smile played on the man's lips as he watched the two brothers.

Dean brought his brother up resting his head in his lap.

"Sammy…? Please…" he whispered. Sam's eyes blinked and Dean let out a breath of relief "Sam: He said, "You okay? You scared me."

"Sorry, just felt weak… don't know why…" Sam said

"You don't sleep enough." Dean whispered

"No. I'm fine." Sam said

"Hell you are!" Dean yelled "Lets get you to the hotel."

Dean picked up his brother and slowly helped him across the street to the hotel into their room. As soon as Sam hit his bed, he was out. Dean covered him up and buried his face in his hands.

Sam opened his eyes and closed them again, but it was no use, he could not wake up. The trees were burning again and everyone he'd ever loved was engulfed by the flames. Their screams rang in his ears.

He covered his ears falling to the ground.

"Stop!" He yelled tears coming to his eyes "No, stop… please…" he whispered

A shadow covered him. Sam looked up at the figure.

"Stop it!" he yelled "Don't hurt them!'

Sam reached up and grabbed the man's hands. The flames vanished and the dark filled the areas around them. The man bent down and pulled Sam up into his arms.

"He won't, or will be hurt, it's your choice," The man said

Sam stared at him.

"How is it my choice?" he asked

The man smiled, he grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Come to me willingly and your brother is safe." The man's voice said in Sam's head.

Sam just wanted to get out of this dream and back to his brother. The man held Sam close.

"You are very important to me, Sammy." The man said

Sam tried to pull away.

"Don't call me Sammy. It's Sam." He said

The man gave a little chuckle.

"Alright Sam." He said

Dean's face entered Sam's mind and he pushed away from the man.

"Let me go." He said

"As you wish Sam," The man said

"Just remember, it's your choice." The man disappeared and Sam rolled across the room to his brother's bed. He sat down next to him and shook him.

"Dean?" He asked

Dean swatted his hand away.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." He said

"Dean," Sam said

Dean opened his eyes lazily.

"Sammy?" He asked

"Yes." Sam said

Dean sat up in bed and drew his brother into his arms.

"Don't do that again," He whispered " I don't want to lose you."

Sam smiled sadly.

""But you will…" He thought as the image of the man came into his mind.

"You won't." He lied "I love you Dean."

"No 'chick moments'…" Dean muttered as he laid down

"Yeah… no chick moments…" Sam whispered. His brother was no asleep.

Sam closed his eyes, pushing back the tears, he was happy that Dean was asleep and couldn't see him.

He wouldn't lose Dean or his dad to the monster that killed their mom. He already lost Jess.

"Jess… I'm sorry…" He whispered

He loved her. He really did, just like he loves Dean and his dad. The only difference is that they're family and Jess, Jess was the love of his life. He never will love them the way he had loved Jess. He wouldn't let himself.

"Jess… I still love you…"

One more chapter and I'm done! (You people will hate me I know it!) but please don't kill me when it finally comes on….REVIEW!


	5. Light and Dark

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not will never own so don't even ask!

Axel sits on the bed next to the sleeping boy, he sighed. Riku had not come back that night and because of that he took advantage of the time and now Roxas was sleeping silently sleeping.

Axel stared at his roommates' empty bed, he new his roommate liked Roxas's other half, it wasn't a secret everyone new! But still as long as Roxas was out, would his roommate ever see Roxas's other half again?

He didn't know. But at this moment he didn't care ether way. He had Roxas back in his life and his bed. That's what mattered.

Riku stared out across the ocean, he sighed. Blue. The ocean the color of his eyes…. Axel's crush look like him just with blond hair, he sighed again. He had now meet the boy that was Sora's nobody…

Sephiroth had given him crap0 all night long about him going to kill Sora but he won't not if Sora's around Cloud he won't. Sephiroth would just change to killing Cloud. Which was better then him killing Sora.

Riku had seen the blond guy from distances when he was out with Sephiroth. Sephiroth liked the guy but wouldn't admit it. He would rather just kill him and leave it at that.

Funny guy…

Axel looked up as a knock came at his door, "What do you want?" he called.

Riku opened the door, "This is my room too." He said.

"Hi, to you to." Axel said.

He only ware his pants, "Where have you been all night?"

"Letting you has your fun…" Riku said.

"Yeah…thinks…" Axel said.

"Sure no problem…"

Riku pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed into his bed with just boxers on.

"He looks a little like Him." Riku said.

"Dose he now?" Axel said.

"But you already new that right?"

"I did."

"I loved him you no… but he has her…" Riku slipped into sleep.

Axel smiled at the silver hair boy and looked back at his own lover. The day would be a quiet one of sleep and silence and love. Nothing else much would happen for a while not until the Keyblade comes back and Riku finds Roxas with it. Then it starts again….

"Namine where is the Keyblade master?" Someone asked.

The little girl frowned, "I took away his memories for you and you can't keep track of him?" She asks.

"Where is Sora?" The person asked.

"You're starting to sound like that boy!" The first person said.

"Riku…my roommate is named Riku." Axel spoke up.

Namine stood alone, "I'm unlocking his memories." She told them.

"Is that why Roxas disappeared?" Axel asked.

"He didn't disappear. He made his choice." The first person said.

"He just wanted to know why he had the Keyblades!" Axel pleaded.

"Namine finish your work we need Sora back."

Namine looked sadly at Axel, "I'm sorry…"

Roxas stared at a boy with brown spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes… Sora… Roxas…. Sora… Light… Dark… Sora… Roxas… NOBODY!


	6. Roxas says Good Bye

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Roxas says "good bye"

Chapter 6

The dreams started to slowly make since… even though he was in love with Axel he couldn't tell him that not when he didn't exists or wasn't suppose to exist. What was he to do?

His life was good but really it was all-fake, Sora was real, not him. Sora had friends—So did he? He was in love—so was Sora.

Could he be real? In the end could he meet Sora and choose to be with Axel? Or was his life really just fake—was his love fake? He is a nobody, nobodies don't have hearts—don't love?

Axel loved him—he loved Axel.

He looked at the door and sighed and entered the room that Sora slept in. He stared up at the figure that he was made of.

"You are not me!" he yelled.

Sora moved a bit in his sleep, Roxas sighed.

"You're lucky you know…?" Roxas whispered. "Axel…. Axel I love you…bye…"

Sora opened his eyes and stared at nothing, he thought he heard a voice? Maybe someone was there but not now. The room was empted.

Slowly Sora leaves the room to find Goofy and Donald…

A year later…

Axel waited in the darkness for his angel to appear… Blue eyes meet his. "Hello love!" Axel said.

"Is this a dream…? Your dead…?" Roxas said.

"Don't worry…" Axel said. "We are free. Free to love. Free to have a heart. We are free…"

Roxas smiled sadly, "Then we are truly dead?" He asked.

"Yes…" Axel said, taking Roxas in his arms, "But we are together at last."

"How? How did you die?" Roxas asked.

"I saved Sora… I wanted to see you again…" Axel said.

"We are different." Roxas said.

"He loves another too," Axel said watching Roxas's face.

"A guy…?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Yes." Axel answered.

"Who?"

"His friend Riku."

"Your room mate?"

"Yes."

"Are they together?"

"I don't know…"

"But we are!"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes my love."

The red head and brunet held each other as they faded into the darkness, they weren't afraid. They were together. They love had lasted…forever.

FIN.


End file.
